Pokémon: Metamorphose
by NotSoCoolAnthony
Summary: There have been stories of pokémon trainers, coordinators, and etcetera setting off on journeys to find their dreams flourish. The pokémon they capture and the people they befriend all become apart of their tales that inspire the later generations. However, when new groups of trainers set off on their journey this time around they find that times have "changed." Accepting OCS.


Disclaimer: I have all ownership over the original characters that take place in the story. This story should not be distributed or transmitted in any way or form over the internet without my permission.

 **Pokemon: Metamorphose  
** Chapter One: Citric City's Egg

It was the peak of sunset, just when the sun had hit the horizon casting an exhilarating glow of orange and purple colors; when the light blue sky would get swallowed into a deep dark hollow. There was one building that stood in the middle of nowhere. There were no other structures, no trees, no grass, just dirt and quietness. There wasn't any immense heat, it was ultimately cold with no big or small gusts of wind.

Said property marked in this vast emptiness, stood at a monstrous height of just over five hundred feet. It was conjured by fieldstone, and a majority of the window spaces had tree and tree branches protruding from them. Broken pieces of glass were scattered about the dirt on the ground and on the floors of the building. A droplet of a red liquid landed on a single shard of glass after it had slipped from a single branch.

That wasn't the last of it.

Splatters of it resided on the walls and wooden tiled floors of this very building. Each floor replicating the other precisely as if mirrors had connected each floor. The impeccable symmetry could leave anyone to believe this was not reality. The red stains were in fact drawn from a living being; it was fresh blood. There were no other objects inside the building and no other traces of blood.

On each floor, the trail ended just before the entrance of a door. A single tree was on each floor, healthy and lively as if it were treated every morning. The walls were decaying and looked barely stable from the inside. It looked as if a single punch could possibly tear a hole through it. There was a rancid smell that lingered through the entire establishment. It was similar to food that had been left over for ages.

The intensity of this smell was undoubtedly one of the causes of the rotting walls and there was still no explanation for the source. This building was a nightmare, but it was dressed up as a dream.

 **\- X -**

"There's been a report sent in from Station Two. There have been more technological disturbances along our border." A man clad in all black held a stack of papers in his arms as he struggled to keep up his pace with another man. They strode quickly down an elegant hall of ruby colors and lit up lamps that were hoisted on the walls. "It's reported that their systems had a downtime of thirty-two minutes. That's half an hour, what are we going to do?"

The gentleman in the front had a face of unconcern and somewhat annoyance. His brows slightly furrowed before he just simply stared in front of him. What rummaged through his head was just about the simplest things, but this man lived by anything but simple doctrines. The voice continued to go in one ear and out the other.

"Sir, pardon me, but I don't believe you understand the severity of the situation at hand. The disturbances aren't just occurring once every blue moon." The underling frowned lowerings his hands to his hands and looking up to the upperclassman as their paces finally met. "These disturbances are occurring more than once a day. Chances are our barriers won't hold up to what's coming in from the other side. If no action is taken immediately, we could be-"

"Out of the coldest point in my soul, there's a speck of warmness that I have for you…" The superior began as the other's lips pursed in curiosity. "Just to tell shut up before I have you eradicated from your rank and then you'll be sleeping in the bunks with the rest of the swine you call peers in a dungeon."

The calmness in Chief Shaw's voice brought chills to the back of Arthur's neck. It didn't take long before the lackey had lowered his head to mutter a cluster of apologies. It was never like Chief Shaw to act out in evasiveness. If he acted in such a way that would show that he had the concern which he didn't. Arthur never understood the chief's way of leading his station, but what he did know was that something terrible would come out of this.

The walk led the duo to a bronze gated elevator. They entered and began to ride it up to a high leveled floor. Being stuck in small spaces was a hatred for Arthur, but being stuck in small spaces with the chief was a fear. Soft jazz music played as the chief hummed along to the tune nonchalantly and precisely as if he had heard it a dozen times. Arthur couldn't help but let his eyes linger to the side to watch the chief.

He gulped. There was something about the scars on his neck and his sickly yellow teeth that would make anyone's skin crawl. They looked like they were made for a cannibal. The chief was tall and lanky, but you could tell he had some brute power simply by the void of emotion in his eyes. It betrayed the grin that would sometimes appear on his chapped lips. Of course, on his shoulder was some strange strap that contained four round items, poké balls.

Arthur rolled his eyes and he dared not let the chief see it. He'd been in a battle with the chief before and that was when he owned five of his pokémon too. Now he only had four.

A bell rung signaling the end of their ride. The elevator doors slid open as so did the gates and the two exited into a wide-spaced silver-coated room. There were statues of legendary figures that Arthur would kill to see one day around the edges of the room. Ahead of them was another man sitting at a large computer that displayed many different images from around the world.

"I assume you've heard the news report from Station Two, Chief Shaw." He said not taking his eyes off the display in front of him. There was a glass ball in his hands replicating a pokéball; it wasn't real, but it sparkled magnificently.

Chief Shaw continued to walk forward as Arthur stayed put. There was a sound of crackling glass that caught Arthur's attention. He looked where the chief walked and under his steel-toed boots was shattered pieces of glass. His eyes examined the room and there were even more shattered pieces of glass on the surrounding floor area.

"Master," the chief spoke, "I have no reason to take action just yet. The being who creased our borders is not a threat. It would take a mere second for me to wring out its neck. Our problem lies in the conflict of our past enemy. Let's not forget who stole the missing statue of Ho-Oh from us. We can deal with that other fiend later."

"No reason to take an action you say?" The man-in-charge looked at his washy reflection in the pokéball as he made it dance with his hands. The room was washed up in a short silence that had the hair on Arthur's arm stand up. It was like standing at the gates of hell, knowing that there was no turning back; this was life now. The lackey bit his bottom lip as his grip tightened on the notebook that he had been holding the entire time.

Being in a room that resembled a futuristic bomb shelter wasn't Arthur's idea of a decent morning, especially with these two monsters. He didn't know which one he feared greater. In the blink of an eye, the master had risen from his seat and chucked the glass ball towards their directions. It nearly grazed the chief's dark hair, making his eyes widen in surprise. Arthur quickly duck out of the way before the faux poke ball had made contact with the elevator gates behind him.

A hellish growl rumbled from the master's throat as he lunged for the chief grabbing him by the collar. The chief's expression hardened. "Listen here chief of Station One, a thirty-minute downtime for my systems means half an hour our computers. It means that's half an hour someone gets the chance to break into our base. It means that half an hour I can't get to contact anyone nor can they contact me under emergencies. It means that half an hour anyone of my underlings could betray me and do some heinous activity that we won't be able to protect against."

Arthur's back had been pressed up against the gate of the elevator as his hands ventured to find the button that would get it to open. Aside from his horrified expression, the chief seemed more angered. The ruler continued, "If that happens I won't tell you what will happen to you, but as of now you are accountable for what happens to those borders." Chief Shaw gritted his nasty teeth before he was shoved away from his upper.

Chief Shaw watched as the upper walked away from him and went to go flop back into his seat. He tossed his foot onto the silver and laid his hands back into his hands. "You may leave." He announced. A circular compartment embedded into the desk had parted ways and another glass ball had shot out straight into the headmaster's leather brown gloves.

The two men clad in cotton black clothes had made their way back into the elevator. Arthur's green orbs looked up at the chief's murderous glare at the headmaster. Chief wasn't one to get picked on and he didn't like receiving orders, only giving them. However, if it was anyone to match the chief's overbearing sense of power it was the master, who was just as controlling and confident. Though unlike the chief, he did have some emotion. Arthur knew it would be a matter of time before those two collided in a brutal battle.

Two vain personas can't live in harmony with each other, can they?

 **\- X -**

In a beautiful green city, there was bustling cars and calms sidewalks. The sun was setting and the ocean glowed a charming light orange color. Waves crashed softly against the seashore, but in the hills was where the action was being held. Two young males faced off towards one another with determined faces; one, in particular, had a prideful smirk. He had messy dark green hair and dressed in a black and white school uniform.

In front of him was his pokemon, Pancham. A small panda with no irises and also smiled with a lot of pride. Across from them was another gentleman with a Luxio, a young lynx with a four-pointed yellow star on the tip of its tail. Smalls bursts of electricity zapped from its sharpened claws as it hissed at its opponents. Toby Ackenson wasn't one to have much knowledge in battle, but he was always fixated on the idea.

He raised his hand and cried, "Come on, Pancham, use tackle!" A gust of wind blew before the panda had dashed off towards the enemy with a burst of outstanding speed.

"Dude, that move is child's play!" The other male taunted with a mocking laugh. "Luxio, dodge it and wait for the opening!" The foe's Luxio put pressure onto the ground as it was being quickly approached. Adrenaline coursed through Toby's veins as the battle began and he was sure it was going through his Pancham's too.

There had always been something about seeing the bond between pokemon and humans develop through battle together that made him feel happy. Ever since he was a kid, he would dream about not only becoming one of the world's greatest pokemon masters but witnessing every pokemon that exists today. Toby snapped out of his daze and saw the young panda in trouble. Every attack was a complete miss. Luxio was bouncing around the battlefield over Pancham's figure. The four-legged pokemon finally hopped onto Pancham's head as it tried another tackle and bounced off of it smacking the poor pokemon's face into the dirt.

"Oh shit! Pancham, sorry!" Toby gasped.

The Pancham looked up at its trainer unapologetic. "Pan! Pan! Pan! Pancham!" It yelled as it got up a red fury in its eyes.

Toby blushed and scratched the back of his head. Despite Pancham's yells of disappointment, Toby had seen the opposing pokemon rush at Pancham from behind. "Quick Pancham! Duck!" Toby cried out and the panda pokemon's eyes followed his trainer's eyes to see Luxio charging at him at full speed.

"Takedown!" The foe roared out as Luxio began to glow a bright gold scheme. Pancham didn't have enough time to make a response. One second later, the Luxio had made contact, clashing its body into Pancham's small figure. The white and black pokemon cried out and clenched its eyes shut before it was sent skidding on the ground back first.

Toby's mouth hung open as he watched his pokemon get flung across the battle like a useless rag doll. He didn't realize how it would kind of hurt watching his friend get bashed like that. That wasn't the last of Luxio's fury as the creature had lunged forward bouncing onto Pancham's body digging its claws into the pokemon's fur and skin.

"Discharge! Let's end this!" The foe yelled and an electric pulse had been sent to the panda pokemon in mere seconds. Toby stood to feel ultimately helpless as a monstrous amount of static had surrounded both the fighting figures. It was chilling hearing the hearty cry from Pancham. Toby had been in scuffles with Pancham, but nothing involved the pokemon getting hurt like this.

Across the street, a middle-aged dark-haired woman caught sight of the event and squinted her eyes at the scene. There were groceries in both of her hands as she stopped her stroll towards her house. She noticed a green haired-male standing and staring with a somewhat frightened and excited expression. On the ground laid a small panda getting screwed by a series of discharge attacks. She knew that pokemon and she knew that boy; it was her son.

The plastic grocery bags had immediately fallen from her hand as she watched in the scene and her heartbeat sped up tremendously.

"Dude, stop your damn Luxray!" Toby finally shouted tears brimming the edge of his eyes.

"It's a Lucio!" The boy argued crossing his arms like a child. Toby pushed past his limit of watching Pancham getting electrocuted. Ran over to the duo in combat to try and throw a swift kick at the Lucio even when it's discharge was activated. Luckily for him, the creature had quickly ceased its attacked and hopped back.

Pancham was left unable to continue on the ground, and Toby knew it was possibly paralyzed too. It's fur stood up as it lied unconscious. Toby knelt down on one knee and scooped the small figure into his arms.

"That thing is a disgrace to all pokemon everywhere and you're a disgrace to trainers." Toby's ears perked up at this harshful comment as he watched his opponent looked down at him with apathetic eyes. "Come on, Luxio," he said before the four-legged creature turned around to follow its trainer elsewhere.

Toby watched the male's back as his figure began to shrink with every step he took. With every passing second, he felt his dreams were slipping through his fingers. Not only dreams but motivation also. How was he going to maintain his dreams if he couldn't bear the thought of watching his pokemon get knocked down a few times? A sigh escaped his throat as he looked back down at Pancham.

"Toby Ackenson!" Running from the across the street was an older female who slightly resembled the boy himself. Her facial tone was a light red and her eyebrows were furrowed. Piles of grocery bags were laid out on the sidewalk, some tipped over revealing boxed food. A panicked expression soon crossed Toby's face as he knew Pancham wouldn't be the only one KO'd. "Didn't I warn you about doing something stupid like this?!" She screamed and surprisingly she ran pretty fast in heels.

"Mom, I didn't start it, I swear on your life!" Toby, only concerned about his health at this point had dropped Pancham and held up his hands in defense as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Liar!" Miss Ackenson shouted before reeling her tightened fist back and striking him straight on the head.

Things went a bit hazy after that moment, but back at home, Toby was seated at a table quietly munching on food as well as a fixed up Pancham. The panda had two straps of bandages on either side of its arms where that Luxio's nails had dug into. The duo was aware of the disappointment that they felt for themselves. Their first battle only turned out to be a polished trinket and everyone but them expected it.

The silver spoon in the young boy's hand traced the outline a bowl, barely touching the steaming seafood curry that was inside. A woman's soft voice sang from a small radio that was seated on the large wooden table. Miss Ackenson stepped into the dining room, her curly dark-hair bouncing freely before she took a seat in the empty chair across from her son. The relationship between the two wasn't always so strained more so bittersweet.

A smile swept her lips as she smiled at the panda pokemon who was relentlessly chowing down on a sweet potato. Despite being almost severely injured in combat and not even fully recovered, he still knew how to enjoy the food. "So, Toby," began Miss Ackenson, "You go back to school in a few months. Are you excited to see any of your old friends?"

"No." he deadpanned.

Miss Ackenson's smile fell to a frown. "Why not? They're your friends, don't you like them?"

Toby dropped his spoon inside of the bowl of curry and shrugged. His droopy dark brown eyes were still locked on the curry though. "Nope, they're asswipes."

"Toby, watch your language." Miss Ackenson sighed, picking up her own spoon and dipping it in the curry. "Well, I hope you're at least looking at some colleges. Your father saved up a lot of money for you before he passed and-"

"I thought he said that money was being saved for my future expenses." Toby interrupted, his eyes lifting up to her's. She took a sip of the sauce from the spoon and sighed again.

"Yes, future expenses as in college." She replied, crossing her arms. She was curious to know where her flesh and blood was going with this argument.

"And what if I choose not to go to college. What if I choose to use the money for something else?" He argued, putting his hands to his sides. The two were now glaring daggers at each other. The tension could surely ignite a fire in the room. Toby always felt his heartbeat race tremendously when they had this conversation. It was the talk that kept him tugging on strands of his hair when he sat in the back of his class at school.

Miss Ackenson shut her eyes for a moment trying to tame her rising frustration. It wasn't just vapid anger she felt, but anger she felt out of concern for her son and his future. She opened her eyes as well as her mouth, she spoke, "Don't talk like that. What else could you possibly do with that money? It would go to waste and then you'd have no future. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get through college without any money?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "I don't know, how about we go ask just about over forty-eight percent of college students who struggle due to low-income." He finally rose from his seat as his hands curled into fists. "I'm not saying I don't want to go to college, I'm saying there is a dream out there for me and I'm gonna put every ounce of energy and money I have to strive towards it; even if that means putting college on hold."

Miss Ackenson rose from the table her knee hitting the ledge and causing a loud thud. A glass water next to her had spilled and rolled speedily off the table. The water was swiftly falling off the table onto the burgundy carpet and spreading on the table. She didn't care to notice anyhow. "And what dream is that?" She dared to ask. The light red tone had been replenished onto her skin as it was so often.

"I'm gonna be one of the world's greatest pokemon trainers," Toby announced. He saw his mother wince when those words left his mouth, but he continued. "I know, Pancham and I didn't show that much strength in that battle before but we'll grow stronger. We are strong, we just didn't know what we were up against. And yesterday I found an app that allows you to chat with other trainers and coordinators. There are more people my age with dreams just like mine, some have even succeeded."

"Stop." His mother said raising her hand up. Her eyes were shut again and an unreadable expression had crossed her face. It almost looked like she had given up. Pancham's eyes kept whisking away to both of the two as they argued.

Toby wouldn't let his voice die down though, he continued. "There are these small groups that go out and venture regions sometimes. It filled with different types of people with different goals; they help support each other on this said journey to becoming gym leaders or coordinators. I'm gonna join one and-"

"No, you're not." She said letting her hand fall to her side. She looked at him again. "I'm your mother and what I say goes. You're going to room now and you're going to college. Tonight has just been a simple misunderstanding that we won't bring up again. If you continue to argue with me, you can kiss Pancham good-bye."

Pancham's fur stood up at the comment and Toby looked at his mom with hurt in his eyes. It didn't bother her though, instead, she simply picked up her bowl ignoring the awkward silence that had the radio playing in the background. Miss Ackenson wandered out of the dining room and into the kitchen away from her son shaking her head. The bowl of curry was still warm and fresh. However, she wasn't in any mood to have somewhat of an appetite.

What was happening to her son? He was turning something she despised the most; her husband.

 **\- X -**

 **Author's Note** : _There are no limits to what you want to do with your Pokemon Original Character. However, if you do wish for them to be the main character protagonist, they should be between the ages fourteen to eighteen so that they're available to travel with Toby. You can send in more than one by PM or by a review. Go Crazy!_

 **OC Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Hometown/History:

Favorite Pokemon Type: (will help me decide which pokemon's they'll collect during the story)

Occupation: (Pokemon Trainer, Performers, Gym Leader, etc…)

Sexual Orientation:

Protagonist, Antagonist, or Anti-Hero:

Likes:

Dislikes:


End file.
